wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Briget Scordata
Briget Scordata, Busy Mother (Eleni), age 37 As a young girl, all you wanted was to marry a nice, successful man and take care of him, and most of all, have his children. You've wanted to be a mother ever since you can remember. When your father betrothed you to Cleary Scordata (Jud Packard), you were overjoyed. His family was one of the most prominent in town, and you knew you'd never have to worry about money or anything like that, and Cleary had a fierce joy about him that charmed you instantly. In the way of young girls, you fell in love quickly, but your love showed every sign of mellowing into something that would last a lifetime. That is, until soon after your marriage, when Cleary disappeared. You were, of course, completely heartbroken, but when his father died of a heart attack, you didn't have time for that anymore. As the (presumed) widow of Cleary Scordata, heir to Meadowdown and the Scordata estate, it's administration fell to you until such time as Cleary was confirmed dead or returned. When news of a bloody slave rebellion in Dunsbeth reached you, you were sure he was never coming back. You didn't get pregnant on your wedding night. And you didn't get pregnant from any of the callers you had after your husband's death. And you didn't get pregnant from Serge, one of your callers who, eventually, became your only caller, and who you are quite sure is in love with you. Of course, you didn't have time for anything like that. About sixteen years ago, your dead husband returned, carrying a newborn baby. It turns out he had survived the rebellion, but he wouldn't speak of the time he spent away from you during the rise of the Emperor. You acted upset and angry at him, and you were, but in a dull way. His ability to evoke strong emotions from you faded when he left you alone for six years. You no longer love him. The hard part of him coming back was hiding your joy at seeing a child that you could raise as your own. You love Elizabeta, and she has grown into a healthy, polite, and beautiful young girl. Soon after your husband returned, Grandma Rose (Valentine Monfeuga) revealed to you that the woman Cleary had fathered the baby on wasn't a woman at all, but a Fay, and that this might have unforeseen consequences. You don't care. She doesn't have pointy ears, so why should it matter? You recently betrothed your daughter to Federick Bering, and didn't bother to inform his father Jackson that the young girl his son is marrying is a changeling, as this might cause him to reconsider his decision. Your best friend is Semilla (Chiara Harrison Lambe). She's a sweetheart, she always listens to your problems. She has a somewhat different story than yours, considering that she's an Angel, but there are some striking similarities. Definitely enough to base a close friendship on. You and Semilla often get together and commiserate over the troubles of raising children in times like these. Her little girl, Sera, seems like a darling little thing, but she is very much a rebellious teenager, staying out late and associating with unsavory characters. You worry about her. Three weeks ago, your husband disappeared. Again. He didn't tell you or anyone where he was going. You are worried that Mr. Bering is wondering whether he should be marrying his son to a girl whose father runs off without telling anyone, and without telling when he will return. This is a legitimate fear, because if the word gets out that your daughter is actually a half-breed, it will make her unmarriageable. You don't know where Cleary went, but besides Grandma Rose (who would never tell a soul), you and him are the only ones who know of Elizabeta's heritage. And he has a habit of returning from journeys. Category:Characters Category:Factory Town